On the run!
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: One year after the food attack on the world, Flint dares to go to New York to find Sam…But what happens when a mysterious man comes to take away what he loves most! Sam&Flint. my first CWACOM Fanfic! Rated T to be sure. Don't own CWACOM!
1. Flint the Mayor and Sam the Weather Girl

_**HI THERE! ITS LINKWOLF LOVER863**_

_**And this is my first fanfic of cloudy with a chance of meatballs!**_

_**hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the run!<strong>_

It's been one year after the FLDSMDFR went nuts and Flint is now the mayor of the new Chew and swallow.

Flint, and with the help of Sam and Flints new friend Brent they were able to clean up the town.

Flints P.O.V.

'One year?' I thought as I drew down blue prints on my desk.

*Sigh* 'It's been hard trying to keep the town together.'

I looked to the right side of my desk, a picture of Sam was there, she was wearing a teal-blue shirt with black pants and a silver neckless.

I sighed again.

Sam and Manny had gone back to New York to work with the weather company.

It's July and I haven't seen or heard from her.

The last time I saw her was three weeks after we had kissed on the docks.

For the first time in my life I thought every thing was going my way, I was wrong.

She said she would come back soon.

*Sigh*

I put my pen down and walked over to the window of my office.

The sun showed brightly as I looked out…

To day was the day I would have to also go to New York, I had to get parts and fuel for my inventions that only where available at a secret part of New York.

I looked down at my feet and sighed again.

Far away in New York

Sam was now the head of the weather program, Patrick was fired for abuse on interns and Manny stayed beside Sam as always.

Sam's P.O.V.

I took a deep breath as I sat down at my new desk were Patrick sat before he was fired.

"_Were live in 32 seconds Miss Sparks!" _Said the camera man.

I nodded.

'Doing the weather always reminds me of Flint…' I thought.

It ripped me apart to leave him…

"_14 Seconds!"_

Leaving him back at the new Chew and Swallow hurt more then anything in the world.

We went through so much together, for me to just leave him.

He must hate me.

"_2 Seconds Miss Sparks…were on!"_

"Good evening New York City! The weather to day is bright and sunny." I said rather quickly.

The day Patrick left, I passed him in the hallways…

"The one and only reason I got fired was that you ruined my rep! That damn boyfriend of yours ruined everything! And you SUCK at news reports!"

I didn't say anything…I just thought-

'jealous, stuck up, brown nosing, idiotic, cowardly…And says the guy who thought Otters getting wet was NEWS!'

"I won't for get this Samantha Sparks!"

He growled as he passed me.

Flints P.O.V.

"Cathy, can you call Brent for me please?" I said to my new intern.

"Right away Mr. Lockwood!"

Brent had been in the Hospital to remove the chicken off from his body.

And as his new friend i have to called him evey day.

I opend the door to my office and walked into the halway.

"Mr, Lockwood!"

Someone said behind me...

I flinched and turned around.

"Oh...it's just you..." I said and looked at Kal.

"Waz up?"

"Uh...Nothing..." I said.

I was still geting used to people always calling me Mr, Lockwood, now that i was the Mayor.

"W'ill i was coming up here i saw your dad"Said Kal.

"Oh...Uh, thanks..."

Kal turned around and walked away.

I sighed...

I owed Earl for Calming the town down and getting them away from the old Chew And Swallow.

So i gave his son a job.

"Mr, Lockwood?"

I flinched again!

Maby thats why my mom called me Flint, because i flinch alot.

I turned around again to see Cathy.

"Heres the phone."

"Thanks Cathy...you can take a break now..."

"Oh! thank you!"

She hugged me...

'YIKES!' I thought.

After a second she let me go and ran off.

Cathy had Dark Brown hair and light-brown eyes, she was wearing a pink shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots.

She made me think of Sam...She was the last mayors cousin, so i felt sorry for her and gave her a job with me.

'I wonder how Sams doing*Sigh*...' I thought when i heard a voice.

_"Yell-ow! is anyone there?"_

"Oh! Sorry Brent!" i said into the phone, i had forgotten about.

_"It ok dude! So how you and Sam doing?"_

I sighed...yet again...

"Shes not here remember? she went to New York with Manny."

_"Well yeah! i know that! But i thought you two would keep tabs, you know? Sence you love eachother."_

I was silent in the halway...

"L-Love..." I studderd...

_"Well, yeah Flint...Don't you love her?"_

"OF COURSE I DO!" I yelled in to the phone...

"She's the most Smart, Beautiful, Respectful person i have ever met and i won't let anything get in the way of me l-...loveing her..." I wisperd the last part, as some people looked at me...i started walking.

_"Well kid! what a mouth full!" _Brent said.

I didn't know what to say after that...in till Brent said-

_"I'snt your job getting in the way of you seeing sam?"_

I stopped walking...

* * *

><p><strong>I geuss you can do flaming...<strong>

**Please review!**

**Tell me how much you like This movie!**

**Its epic!**


	2. The unerstanding of a phone call

_**On the run!**_

**WHO HERE LIKES ANNA FARIS?**

**AND BILL HADER?**

**HERES CHAP TWO!**

**HOPE I DID'NT SPELL ANYTHING WRONG!**

* * *

><p>With Sam in New York<p>

"And thats the end of the weather Forecast!" I said as the red Light on the camra turned off.

I sighed, and shook my head.

"You ok?" Said a voice behind me.

I jumped in my chair then turned around to see the green screen behind me, no one was there...

"Uh...Hello?"

"Down here Sam."

I looked down at Manny with a some-what sad face.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

*I sighed...*

"I don't know Manny...

Talking to one of the people that was with us to destroy the FLDSMDFR made me think of Flint as if he was on the otherside of the world...And he was.

"You miss him don't you." Manny said snaping me out of my thoughts.

"Im...Not sure...How did you..."

"I always know what your thinking Sam."

"Uh..Thats kinda creepy Manny..."

"How come you never call him?" Said Manny, changing the subject

I walked out of the weather station and Manny followed me.

"He never calls me...So i don't think he wan'ts me to call him sence i left him and all."

There was silence as me and Manny walked in to the parking lot.

I was about to plug in the Keys to the drivers side of the Weather truck when Manny said from the back-

"Thats the most stupid thing i have ever heard you say Sam."

I turned away from the truck door and looked at Manny as he put equipment for the weather news into the Back part of the truck.

"Excuse me?"

Flints P.O.V...(Or Mr. Lockwood...;)

"Mr. Lockwood, are you going to take the plane or your car to New York?" Said Cathy as i walked some-what fast to get out of the building.

'This place is sufficating me! Theres people everywere' I thought, trying to ignore Cathy who was crashing me with questions of how and what i'll do when i get to New York.

"Cathy! i have know idea what you wan't but please! I can sort this out with my Dad!"

I had stopped to get on one of the many elevators...

And Cathy was about to Join me when i put my hand up right in front of her face and stopped her...

"Uh...Cathy...I think it's best if you stay here..."

"But Mr. Lockwood?...What do you wan't me to tell the flight Attendant, what you want to eat?"

"What!" What is she...Flight Attendant!

I sighed...

"I'm takeing my car Cathy..." I said.

She said nothing and took a pencil out before wrighting on her arm...

"What are you doing now...That will not show up on your arm ya know."

The elevator door started to close and i stud back...

"I'm not done!" Cathy yelled as she grabbed the elevators door.

I flinched a Cathy pride open the door with the pencil in her mouth...

"OHH NO!" I jumped back.

With Sam...

"Sam, thats not true. Im sure he wan'ts to call you but he's scared."

"Why would he be scared?

"Why would you think HE hates you? How do know he's not thinking that YOU hate him?"

"What! Why would i hate him?"

"Maybe he thinks you hate him because you left him?"

"But Flint said i should go..."

"When he said that did he look you straight in the eyes? Or was he looking past you..."

I...Was silent.

"He..."

"It would be best if you called him." Said Manny as i struggled to say something.

'Flint was paying attention...He just...looked like he was off in his own world..' I thought as i got into the truck.

With Flint...

I pushed the botton on the elevator as Cathy stud beside me...

"So as i was saying Mr. Lockwood..."

I ignored her.

'She's crazy!' I thought as she wrote something new on her arm...

"I want you to call me when you get to New Your, k?"

Not listening...

'This girl...she just won't leave me alone! How did the last Mayor put up with her!"

"I have asked for you to stay at a Red Lion Hotel, Its close to a park, i think thats cool!"

She some-what yelled the last part and i jumped back out of my thoughts...

"Yeah...thats fine Cathy."

The elevator door opend...

I wasted no time as i dashed away from the girl.

I skitted to a halt as i grabbed my inventers coat.

As soon as i grabbed it i was splashed with memorys of me and Sam...

My Cell Phone Rang...

My new Phone(That i had, of course invented) Had a much louder ring tone along with a new powerfull range to call far away callers...

_FLINT YOU HAVE A CALL! FLINT-FLINT YOU HAVE A CALL!_

I jerked away and fell on the ground...

And of course...people ran to me and started saying my last name...

"Sheesh!" i waved the people away from me.

I got up from the floor and grabbed my phone that i was so close to verbally Killing, and opend it up...

The screen said unknow caller...

On the other end of the Phone...

"Sam, just hang on Im sure he'll pick up." Said Manny as i panicked...

"I havent talked to Flint for sometime...what if he dosn't remmember me?"

No time for Manny to anwser...

_"Who ever this is i do not pick up my phone to unknow callers...I'm going to hang up."_

In less then a half of a second...

"WAIT, FLINT!" I yelled...

There was silence on the other end...

"Flint..." I said holding my breath...

There was silence...

_"Who's this?" _Flint finaly said...

I didn't know what to say! Maby he did forget about me!

Manny grabbed the phone away from me...

"Flint, this is Manny and Sam."

_"SAM?"_

I snached my phone away from Manny as fast as i could.

"Yeah, its me Flint..." I said in a fast breath.

_"Sam, it's so wonderfull you called! i was...i was going to call you."_

"You were?" I was happy!

It's felt like a life time sence i last taked to Flint.

_"Yeah...I was...so, how are you, and whats new."_

"Uh...Nothing really..."

Cr*p! Nothing to talk about...

"How are you doing with being the mayor." I asked.

_"I'm loney...I don't talk to anyone and the last mayors cousin won't leave me alone."_

"What's he like?"

_"I'ts a girl Sam."_

"...Oh."

I suddnly felt weird...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! i forgot that I spelled Cals name wrong! Its a C not a K!<strong>

**Anna Faris is the voice of Sam sparks.**

**And Bill Hader is the voice of Flint Lockwood**

**Pluse...**

**Remmember when Flint was haveing a break down and his dad cheered him up by giving him his lab coat back?**

**What the H**L dose-**

_**WE'VE GOT A DIEM TO CATPE! **_

_**What does that mean!**_


	3. Run

_**On the run!**_

**Yes...I know shes annoying...**

**Cathys role in this little fic is to annoy the hell out of Flint...**

**But don't you worry...iv'e got something epic in mind for her...**

* * *

><p>"You see her offen?" I asked...<p>

_"Maby to much! she never leaves me alone, and she's always pestering me!...i wish i could see you again..."_

I coulden't help but smile...

"I wish i could see you to Flint...Me and Manny are heading to the West weather station for a weather news report all the way in CA."

_"Wow, you seem to be doing well."_

"Thanks Flint...but...I still miss you..."

I gritted my teeth alittle as i waited for his reply.

_"I do to...But about you Sam...It's so lonly here, i wish i had you here so im not so sad."_

I felt full of happyness that he was still thinking about me.

On Flint's end.

I was about to walk out the door when an elevator opend and the walking girl nightmare came out.

"Oh! Geez! It's Cathy! Sam, i got to go!"

_"Wait! are you going to call me back?"_

"If you mean, after i get away from the person that hasen't left me alone sence i hired her, then yes! i will call you back!"

I started running!

_"Wait-."_

"Bye Sam! Love ya!"

I hung up by closing my phone.

I was so focused on getting away from Cathy that i didn't relize what i had said.

"Mr, Lockwood! Wait!" She called.

"Not now Cathy!"

I ran till i smacked into something...And i fell on the ground...Again.

"How many time's!" I mumbled, when i looked up to see my dad Looking down at me.

"Son? are you ok?"He asked.

"I'm fine dad."

"I need to talk to you about the leaving..."

My dad said as i got up, i was about to say some thing when...

"MR, LOCKWOOD!" Cathy screamed.

'I thought i got rid of her!' I thought as i hid behind my dad...

"DAD! Get her away from me please!" I some-what begged.

"But son-."

Cathy came up to my dad and panted-

"Your Mr, Lockwoods dad?" She asked as she caught her breath...

"Well most people would call ME Mr, Lockwood, but yes, i'm indeed Flints father."

Cathy stud there...

"May i help you?" My Dad asked.

"Oh, yes you can by the way." Said Cathy.

Cathy put her right hand in her pocket and took out a black flashdrive.

"Give this to Mr, Lockwood please sir." She then handed it to my dad

"Uh..."

"He need's to look at it A.S.A.P!"

"I will give it to my son, but may i ask what's on it?"

_"Dad!" _I wisped, i wan't to get rid of her!

"Oh, im sorry Mr, Lockwoods father, that is none of your concern."

"Ok..."

There was a moment of silence and i held my breath...

Cathy smiled.

"OKAY!" She yeped, then took off the way she had came.

I beathed out...

At Flints house

"Because dad! This is so important!"

"Son, You don't have to throw your fishing line so far away..."

"What?"

"Every thing you need is right here, son. You don't need to go looking, when you just have to look."

I frowned...

"Dad! i have to go to New York in two days! i can't miss this!"

"Why son?"

"This guy, only comes to New York once a year to sell the parts that i need for my new inventions, i can't get them anywere else!"

"This guy?" My dad said...

"Uh...His-his names Stan..." I lied...

The guys really name was unknown...

"Son-."

"DAD!" I yelled.

We were inside my dads house, in the front room when my dad crashed me with stupid questions.

My dad was silent as i continue...

"This dos'e not concern you! And stop putting the word _Son _in every thing you say!"

I was still yelling...

"I know i'm your son! you don't have to remind me. i need to leave for New York and anything you say will only make me wan't to leave faster!"

My dad just stud there looking hurt...

"I have to go to my lab now..."

And i left.

Flints lab-

I sat at my desk and felt sad.

'To day didn't really go well…'

I thought when I suddenly remembered Sam…

"SAM!" I yelled.

I had forgotten about the phone call.

I quickly turned on my computer screens and typed in Sam's name and phone number and…

"Sam Sparks."

"Sam? It's Flint."

"You called back!"

"Of course I did…did you think I wouldn't?"

"No, I just…"

There was silence…

"Flint, did you mean what you said…"

I blinked as he looked at the computer screens, they all had Sam's name, phone number Date of birth, E-mail and another things in her profile…

"What I say?" Flint said flatly.

"That…That…"

I waited for her reply, then I suddenly got the felling she was…hesitating…

"Sam, you know you can tell me anything…"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"


End file.
